House of Hades Chapter 1
by Deathbykittens
Summary: This fanfiction is about Percy and Annabeth travaling through tartarous and the others on the argo 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples of the fanfiction world this is my first fanfic ever! And it's going to be for House of Hades! Just so you know the character I made up for PJO and HoO I thought of after I read the first PJO book and she controls wind because she is Aeolus's Daughter and Aeolus is king of the winds. Just wanted to let you know. NOW ON WITH THE FANFICTION!

Chapter 1

Percy and Jason

Darkness was everywhere, even Riptide couldn't light up the area around us. So yeah, it was pretty dark. Annabeth was close above me I knew that because her hair kept flying in my mouth. When I saw the dark, rocky ground quickly approaching I positioned myself so that I would cushion her fall. When I hit the ground it was like 10 minotaurs slammed into me all at the same time. The only thing I heard before I blacked out was Annabeth saying: behind you…

Jason

Everyone on the Argo 2 was in a bad mood, some were angry some were sad and a few where both. The one feeling them the most was of coarse, me. I could have flown down and saved them yet I didn't! I am definitely the worst friend ever, even if I had only known them for a short time. When we meet them at the Doors of Death I'll probably get a stab from Annabeth's knife and a hurricane to the face from Percy. (Okay probably a bit of an exaggeration) I told Piper this and she used her charmspeak on me only this time it didn't make me feel better about what happened it made me tired so I went to my room and fell a sleep only to be woken a few seconds later by a horrific scream. Leo opened the door and said Piper probably dropped her hairspray or something. When we got to where we heard the scream but it wasn't Piper it was Hazel. There were rubies and sapphires the size of fists all around her feet. She was staring across the deck at Nico who was lying there with blood pouring out of gashes on his face and arms. Leo and Frank both ran to Hazel while Piper and I went to Nico. But he wasn't lying there anymore he was standing up and when they got to him he asked why Hazel looked scared, why they ran toward him worriedly and why he hurt so much. We all stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Do you seriously not see the cuts all over you?!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" He said looking down at his arms and legs.

End of Chapter 1

So what'd ya think? Chapter two either in a little while or tomorrow!


	2. House of Hades Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico

I looked at my arms and legs but there wasn't a scratch on them. For some reason everyone kept saying there was. So I told them I was going to go IM camp and left. After I made a rainbow I decided on contacting my friend Terri. I threw a drachma in the rainbow and said" Terri Danaria camp half-blood" soon after her and her boyfriend, Will appeared lying on the hill.

"Hello" I said.

"Oh hey Nico." Terri said, sitting up.

Will's greeting wasn't at all like that he just stared at me.

"What happened to you?!" He said'

"What are talking about will? He's the same as always." Terri said.

"No he isn't there are cuts and scratches all over him." Will told her.

"Why do people keep saying that!" I exclaimed.

"Because there is."A voice behind me said.

It was Hazel who had been standing there for a while.

"so why does everyone think that. You're the same as always." Terri said.

'I don't Know!" I yelled and cut the connection.

"Did you tell them about Percy and Annabeth?" asked Hazel.

"Well I was going to but then we started talking and-

"You didn't tell them did you?" Hazel said.

"No." I responded.

"Well go tell them!" Said Jason.

"Okay okay I will" I said then walked off.

I made a rainbow then said the same thing as before but this time Terri wasn't on the hill with will next to her instead they were walking around camp talking about what had happened.

"Hello again." I said

"Hi.' They said simultaneously.

I noticed Will was again looking at me weird.

"I forgot to tell you something before. It's about Percy and Annabeth." I said.

"What about them?" Terri said

"Well they fell into tartarus." I muttered yet Terri still heard it.

"What! Are you serious!" Terri said

"yes." I said


End file.
